What Comes After Freedom
by Dante's Rose
Summary: With Danarius dead along with his sister, Fenris begins to rethink his feelings for Hawke. F!Mage!Hawke x Fenris (Rated M for smut)
1. Drunken Climb

_**Author's Note: **I'm a bit rust...and even rustier at smut but...I like how this turned out._

_I had this idea after I finished 'Alone' in Act III_

_I own nothing, everything belongs to Bioware but this story._

Danarius was dead, and so was his sister. He was alone now. He no longer had a master, he no longer had a sister. It was just him.

Well, there was her. Ava Hawke.

Fenris loved her, more than life itself. He would gladly die for her. The Maker must have had a sense of humor, seeing as she was a mage. He loved every part of her. Her shoulder length white hair that had a gentle wave to it. Her beautiful blue gray eyes. Her perfect pink lips that she bit when she was nervous or thinking. Her pale skin that burned at the smallest sight of the sun. Her curves that he, and the rest of their party, couldn't help but watch sway in front of him as he followed her. Even the little freckles on her nose she got from running around Kirkwall with their band of misfits.

He would always be by her side, no matter what.

But right now she didn't need him as he needed her. As Fenris sat alone in the rundown mansion drinking down his feelings, he realized she wouldn't be coming for him. He couldn't blame her. He broke her heart three years ago, taking her innocence and leaving because the memories were much to painful. He could have worked through it with her, but he got scared and did what he always did, he ran. He was afraid of being tied to someone, like a slave, and he ran.

He could still see her face, her heart crushed by him. He had crushed many before, but never emotionally like he did to Ava. That look would never leave his head.

Fenris slammed the wine bottle down, glaring at it. He could see her smile when he would apologize, acting like nothing was wrong. But he knew there was, her smile wasn't genuine. He stood, and stalked out of the mansion. He would make that smile genuine again.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

It wasn't a long walk to Hawke's estate from Danarius' old mansion. No thugs out tonight, thankfully, because he had nothing on him but a half full bottle of wine. It was three in the morning most likely, but Fenris didn't care, needed to see her now.

He stalked up to the front door, and thought about knocking on it. There was really no reason to wake the entire house. He just needed to see Hawke, that is all he wanted. He took a big gulp of the wine in his hand and walked around the estate, finding the ledge to the window right outside Hawke's bedroom. He stuck the bottle in his mouth and climbed the ivy that clung to the walls. He did this with ease and hopped down onto the ledge and looked inside the tall window. He saw Ava's faithful mabari Behemoth sleeping outside her closed door.

Fenris brow furrowed, Behemoth always slept with her, or at least that was what she said. His mind instantly went to something unpleasant, she had someone in there with her. It had to be that abomination, Anders. Fenris' blood boiled and he began pounding on the window. "Hawke! Ava!" he bellowed, he wouldn't let that apostate ruin her life.

Behemoth's head perked up and he barked at Fenris, his stubby little tail wagging and shaking his entire rear end. He ran up to the window, scratching at it, panting happily. He barked again, as if asking why he was out on the window sill.

"Go get Ava." Fenris demanded, pointing to Hawke's room. Behemoth understood and trotted over, scratching and barking at the door. Fenris heard Ava yell something obscene from her room as she ran to her door and whipped it open.

"Maker's breath Behemoth it is the middle of the night! What could be so..." Ava trailed off as Behemoth ran to the window. She followed him, obviously not in the mood for any of this, when she spotted Fenris in the window, looking as angry and broody as ever. "Fenris? What in the name of Andraste..." she ran over and unlocked the window, letting him in.

Fenris flew past her, stomping into her room. "Where is he?" He hissed as he prowled the room of any sign of Anders. He turned his attention back to Ava who was staring at him in confusion.

"Where's who?" She asked, completely bewildered by this entire situation.

"Anders." Fenris hissed, whipping open her closet and pushing back the dresses she never wore, looking for him.

"Your drunk!" Ava cried, running over to him and slamming her closet shut.

"So? Where is he?!"

"No one is here you idiot!" Ava bellowed, throwing her hands up and walking away from him.

"Then why was Behemoth sleeping outside your room?" Fenris asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ava stared at him like he was insane. "He ate something that didn't agree with him and he smelled funny so I sent him out for the night." she was now glaring at him. "Now why in the name of Andraste are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." Fenris said, putting the wine bottle to his lips only for it to be snatched away from Ava. She slammed it down on her desk.

"Enough of that." She hissed, turning to him. "And what was so bloody important that you couldn't wait till morning to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened today at the Hanged Man." Fenris sat down on the bed, looking over at Ava. Her expression had softened, though he could tell she was still fuming underneath the surface.

"Ugh...alright..." Ava took a gulp of the wine herself, walking over to Fenris and she sat next to him. "What did you need to talk about in the middle of the night?"

"Years ago you said I should start over and make a life now that I am free..." He looked up at Hawke, giving her the unintentional puppy eyes that made her heart melt.

Ava sighed, she was too tired for this. She wanted him to spit it out already! Though she was tired and cranky, she kept calm. "I remember saying that...so?"

"I want to start over, with you." Fenris grabbed Ava's hand tightly in his, staring her straight in the eyes. "I want to be with you Ava. I want you to forgive me for what I did before, and start again." He pulled her hand to his chest. "I love you, Ava." he began kissing her knuckles. "Please give me another chance..."

"F-Fenris..." Ava stared at him in disbelief. He was the only one she let get close enough to hurt her, and he did. She built a wall, and it was now crashing down. "I...I..."

"Please Ava, I have no reason to run anymore..I swear I will tear my own heart out before I ever hurt you again." Fenris pleaded with her. He had to have her by his side forever.

"I love you Fenris..." Ava whispered, looking down. Fenris grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her back on the bed, his emerald eyes burrowing deep into her blue gray ones.

"Say it again, and look at me." He demanded. The only way he would know she truly forgave her is if she stared him straight in the eye and said it.

Ava stared straight back into his eyes. "I love you Fenris, I always have. I never stopped, and I never will."

Fenris kissed her soft pink lips with great force and passion. He missed this, the feeling of her lips against his. He broke away, nipping at her lower lip then whispering "I will never leave you again." He kissed her again, this time Ava adding to the passion. Three years she had waited to kiss Fenris again, and tonight she was able too. It was like a dream, she was terrified she would wake up.

Fenris slowly fingered at her flimsy little nightgown as they kissed. It was light and made of nothing but lace and Orlesian silk, and all Fenris wanted to do was rip it to shreds. Ava was pulling at the ties at the top of his tunic. They both wanted the same thing tonight, and both were as equally determined to get it.

"I am going to rip this thing off of you." Fenris growled as they broke away for air. "I have waited three years to do this..."

"Your not the only one..." Ava whispered, panting lightly. "Seeing you in that armor every day only made me want to rip it off you and ravage you."

Fenris smirked. "You dirty girl..." he kissed her, grabbing the low neckline of the nightgown with his hands and ripping it open. She gasped lightly when he did. She didn't think he'd actually rip it apart. Though it was quite a turn on. He sat up on his knees, slipping off his gray tunic and trousers. He was now in nothing but his small clothes, and his member was already ready for her.

Ava smiled and brought Fenris back down to kiss him passionately. His right hand held her face while his left trailed down her body to cup one of her soft breasts and tease her nipples. He grinned into the kiss when she heard a small noise come from Ava. He continued to do it, alternating from one breast to another. They continued to make out and slowly his hand danced down her body and slipping into her small clothes and he gently slid his fingers into her, causing her to moan into their kiss. Fenris then bit her pouty bottom lip again.

Slowly, Ava broke away for air, her cyan eyes staring straight into Fenris's emerald ones. He stared at her for a moment before going back down to kiss her face, neck, down her body and eventually he stopped at her lacy small clothes now. He took a piece in his mouth and pulling her panties down her legs then off with his teeth. If it was possible, Fenris thought that turned her on even more. He kicked off his small clothes and climbed back up to her. He kissed her lips again as he looked down at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a deep growl.

Ava nodded as she lazily put her arms around Fenris's taught shoulders. "I'm ready."

Fenris nodded and slowly entered Ava. He watched her face as she was thrown into esctacy. Once he was fully inside he waited for her to adjust, it had been a long time for the both of them, and once she did, he began moving slowly, picking up pace as she was crying his name for more and more. Then he found her spot, he remembered where it was and all it took was a few more thrusts before she screamed out his name and hit her climax, her dull nails digging into his back. Her screaming his name was the last bit he needed and he came inside her, groaning her name.

Fenris pulled out of her and fell over on the bed, panting hard. He looked over at her with a lopsided grin on his face. Ava looked back at him, thinking about it had been so long since she had seen him that happy.

"I love you Ava..." Fenris whispered.

Ava rolled on top of Fenris and kissed him passionately. "I love you too." she whispered.

Fenris raised an eyebrow when Ava asked: "Ready for round two?"

Fenris grinned. "You dirty girl, your innocent act is a good facade."

Ava just smiled. "Isabela said always be on top...so now its my turn." she said and kissed Fenris again and started round two.


	2. Birdsong

Fenris woke to birds singing outside of the window, but it wasn't the usual window he was looking out this morning, it was Hawke's window.

It had to be right after dawn, the sun just beginning to peer over the horizon and now shining through the crack in Hawke's large mahogany curtains. That's right, he was in Hawke's estate, and this time he stayed the whole night. A light smile graced Fenris' sleepy features. He did it, he didn't leave this time like he did last time.

Slowly, he rolled over and there she was. Ava Hawke was facing him, sound asleep on her stomach with her head turned towards him. Her stark white hair was gently covering part of her face, but Fenris could still see half. He let out a small sigh as he caressed her pale cheek, her skin bright in comparison with his tanned hand, except for the few freckles that graced the bridge of her nose. Her pink lips were slightly parted as she snored lightly.

Ava eventually groaned lightly as she turned completely on her side and she gave Fenris a sleepy smile. "Good morning, Fenris...you're still here." she said, scooting closer to him and cuddling to his naked chest. "I will admit I was a little worried..." she whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck.

Fenris just chuckled. "I wasn't going to leave you ever again..." he said, wrapping his arms around his sweet Ava.

"I know..." she said softly, then looked up at Fenris with her big cyan eyes. "But there is always that little doubt in the back of your head..."

"I had that too..." Fenris admitted.

"Are you sure? You were quite drunk last night when you climbed up my wall..."

Fenris blushed lightly. "Yeah I'm quite sure..."

Ava just nodded and she laid her head back down and closed her eyes. "I'm tired..." she whispered.

"Then sleep...I'll be here when you wake up." Fenris told her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Promise?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"Promise." Fenris kissed her forehead.

Ava smiled, then looked up at the window. "First...we need to do something about that bird..."


End file.
